fan_made_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonfur
Moonfur is a pure black she cat with beautiful blue eyes. Moonkit was born to Bluestorm (Bluestar) in ThunderClan with a RiverClan cat Oakfall. When Moonkit and her littermates where two moons old her littermates got taken by a hungry badger! The only survivor, Moonkit grew close to Tigerpaw, a smart and fierce apprentice. She loved him like her littermates and almost never left his side. But she wanted to be more than friends... she wanted them to be BEST friends. When Thistleclaw taught her a move that got her stuck in a thistle bush Bluestorm was furious. Already enemies, she took her anger on Moonkit saying she can never leave the nursery. When Moonkit got den fever the newly named Yellowflower insisted she has to go out the nursery sometime. Not even waiting for an answer she ran outside and fell straight into the snow. With her loving foster father Thrushwing he picked her up and out of the snow and took her into the warriors den. He gave her tips on how to be a respected warrior and that he'll always be there. After being apprenticed to Gingerheart she quickly became the respected warrior her two fathers became. Not knowing about Oakfall being her father she wanted to be just like Thrushwing and Bluestorm. That soon became a reality, her mothers power came in her first battle for sunningrocks and Oakfall's quick thinking followed closely. When her mother became deputy she was always on her side but never let her forget that she had her own mind. A short while after the leader Strikestar died, killed by a dog. Bluestorm became Bluestar, their where good times and bad. Then Tigerpaw became Tigerclaw, he fell in love with Moonpaw and trained her. When Bluestar takes interest in a small ginger tom after Thrushwing's death Moonpaw grows curious. Determent to prove herself to her mother she trained hardest out of any cat and befriended the shy and quiet Morningpaw. When Bluestar sends Graypaw, Whitecloud, Lionstorm, Moonpaw and herself to find this kittypet. When he hunts on ThunderClan territory Moonpaw had the sensation to leap at him. But Greypaw did it first. Low in the grass when Greypaw gave up he found good in him. When she gave him a surprise by leaping on him and making him give up she could tell that whom she figured out to be Rusty had a liking to her midnight coloured pelt and her crystal blue eyes. When he joins ThunderClan becoming Firepaw, she doubts his loyalty even when it was proven in a battle. When Fernpaw takes interest in Firepaw, Moonpaw becomes friends with him and battle against DeathClan with Greypaw, Ravenpaw and Morningpaw. They get their warrior names: Greyheart, Morningstripe, Ravenflight, Fireblaze and Moonfur. Two more moons later, Moonfur and Fireblaze mentor the enthusiastic Skypaw and the energetic Runningpaw. With Ferntail into Fireblaze they argue and Moonfur and Fireblaze finally become mates soon after Bluestar dies. With Firestar as leader and Moonfur expecting his kits they fight the biggest battle killing Sootyfoot, Whitecloud, Lionstorm and Ferntail. When she has three kits, Duskkit (Fluffy ragdoll she act with green eyes), Silverkit (Small silver she cat with blue eyes) and Flamekit (Ginger tabby tom with green eyes). The clan starts to wonder if little Flamekit, like his father has a prophecy attached to him. Moons later after they move to a new forest. Moonfur expects her second litter of kits. Dawnkit (Siamese she cat with blue eyes) and Redkit (Dark ginger tom with green eyes. When Flamepelt, Duskcloud and Silvercloud become warriors, and Dawnpaw and Redpaw become apprentices, Moonfur finally gets some free time. She spends most of her time with Firestar and says that she won’t have any more kits. A few moons after Dawnsky and Redfur become warriors. Fountaintail steps out of deputy position retiring as an elder. Firestar chooses Flamepelt to be Fountaintail's succeeder and even though the clan knows he's young, he will grow up to be a great deputy and maybe even leader. After throwing up for what felt like a moon, she gets told she will be having a third litter of kits! Shocked, Moonfur tells Firestar and says she wants to have them in the leaders den. After Foxkit (Orange tom with fluffy tail and green eyes) and Robinkit (Brown tom with ginger stomach and green eyes) where born and they became Foxtail and Robinwing. Moonfur had to save Silvercloud from an angry badger; she dies for her loved ones. When Foxtail and Robinwing were born Firestar was mad from having more kits but Moonfur got to apologize and tell her beloved Firestar that she loved him before taking her place in StarClan. She is seen walking beside her kits before the great battle and standing beside Firestar before he dies.